totaldramaworldtourseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alejandro
This article/section features spoilers. Continue reading at your own risk. 'Alejandro' Alejandro Burromuerto, labeled The Arch Villain, was a competitor in Total Drama World Tour and is one of the three newcomers of Total Drama. He was on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and was both the main antagonist and runner-up of Total Drama World Tour. 'Total Drama Action' Alejandro, along with Sierra, made his debut in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. In this episode, he was introduced as a contestant on Chris' new fake reality show, Total Drama Dirtbags. Right off the bat, he was seen to be very rude, as he pushed Cody down on the red carpet for no reason, and walked right past Chris even after he gave him a friendly greeting. He was later shown giving the Gemmie award for "Best Reality Show." It took him a very long time to open the envelope revealing the winner of the reward, which was: Golden Oldies In Their Undies. After the Gemmies, Alejandro is shown driving a bus to New York City, with all of the other cast members of Total Drama Dirtbags on board. However, the entire Total Drama cast, and Sierra, in a bus driven by Courtney intercepted him and eventually managed to sabotage the Dirtbag bus with the chocolate caramel candies Owen had on board used as a weapon. After Chris rescues the original cast and was now in the film lot, Alejandro is shown giving Owen pancakes. Then, Chris reveals that there never really was a Total Drama Dirtbags, which seemed to anger him, but he made up for it by letting Alejandro join the cast in Total Drama World Tour. Alejandro then goes in the makeup confessional for the first time and says, "Watch out, Total Drama nerds. The new guy is going all the way to the top." Total Drama World Tour In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Alejandro is shown to charm many members in the competition, including Bridgette, Izzy, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Tyler and Chef Hatchet. Tyler becomes increasingly jealous as Alejandro charms and flirts with Lindsay during the tour of the plane. Alejandro may think that Tyler is completely incompetent due to his watch over him every time Tyler failed at doing something. He competes in the challenge by going over the pyramid with no problems at all while Tyler struggles. Alejandro seems to be very athletic, at first he was going alone, but later on he offered help to Lindsay and Bridgette, leaving Tyler on his own during the challenge. He carried Bridgette and Lindsay up the pyramid and surfed down the pyramid with them. He ends up on the second team, later known as Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Alejandro was shown in the confessional to be very angry about the other members on his team, cursing about it in Spanish. He said "Que idiotas incompetentes!" which literally translates to "What incompetent idiots!" Heather seems to be the only competitor to question his honesty as of yet. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Alejandro inspires his entire team with his strategic ability, with the exception of Sierra who ends up switching teams anyway and not believing in him. In the cockpit confessional, Alejandro reveals that he has an IQ of a hundred sixty-three and has a degree in engineering, however he could have very well been lying about that. He flirts with the members of Team Amazon. Courtney says that she already has Duncan, but Alejandro says that he doesn't deserve her, and that it is a pity that she is in a relationship with a quitter. When getting to the second part of the challenge, he blows a kiss to Heather, later which seems to have a quick effect on her, but it quickly goes away. Owen calls Alejandro "Al" after getting his name wrong twice, and the second time Alejandro shivers, and yet again shivers at the thought of being called Al in the confessional, although he passes it off as it being "chilly in here", not because of his dislike of the nickname. He is partly responsible for his team coming in second place, as he demanded Izzy to talk to Team Amazon's camel after the team couldn't get their camel in the boat. By the end of the episode in the confessional, Alejandro notes how nobody on the show knows a thing about him. He says that he intends to keep it that way, saying "Because compared to me, Heather's a saint!" Having watched his confessional, Chris then said that they finally had "a real competitor." In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Alejandro is seen at the very beginning of the episode, catching LeShawna's hand right before she falls off the plane, due a to hole in the wall of it. LeShawna then begins to get infatuated with Alejandro. Alejandro starts to up his game and begins a long act to drag each contestant down. Alejandro quickly takes up leadership of his team, even taking participation in the first challenge and winning it, due to charming and befriending his Panda. Before the second challenge, Alejandro uses Harold's pride and knowledge of Japan to boost his confidence. Alejandro leads his team during the second challenge, but their commercial doesn't win. When Team Victory is put on the chopping block, Alejandro convinces Harold to do the honorable thing like a real samuraiDJ. ]In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Alejandro tricks Bridgette into kissing him in the first challenge. She tries to tell him that she has a boyfriend, but has an obvious crush on him. They go through half of the first challenge together. Before they leave for their separate teams, Alejandro offers Bridgette his shirt claiming that his Latino blood prevents him from getting cold. He asks her to kiss him one more time, but when she is about to, he steps out of the way and her tongue sticks to a pole. He leaves her behind and his team eventually wins the challenge. Owen tries to give him a high-five at the end, but he simply walks away rudely. At Team Victory's elimination ceremony, Alejandro's plan worked and Bridgette was voted off. Alejandro's cover was almost blown when Bridgette tried to tell her team about him being "evil." But Chris saved his reputation (most likely to keep the show interesting and the ratings up) by promptly pushing Bridgette off the plane before she could say anything else. Later, in the confessional, he admitted that he was using Bridgette and plotting to get her voted off, due to her being "expendable." He then says, "Some will prove to be more challenging than others. But one by one, they'll all go down." Alejandro tries to win the girls' favors in Broadway, Baby! by bringing food to the loser section. Lindsay accepts, but Heather declines and tells Sierra to do the same. He tells Sierra that Chris misses his glory days which causes Sierra to reveal facts about him which annoys Chris. He has no problems climbing the rope and hits Owen in the head when he was stuck on the fireman pole. He was the one to push the carriage during the challenge and did not noticed that Heather switched his teams carrage with a real baby carriage. His team was the last to arrive but it was saved, since it was not an elimination challenge. As of Slap Slap Revolution, Alejandro is apparently the self-proclaimed captain of his team, even though the other members don't seem to mind. Alejandro continues to show a strong dislike of Owen calling him Al instead of Alejandro. He also starts flirting with LeShawna in this episode, similar to how he played Bridgette. She falls for him instantly. When the team is preparing to start shoveling meat into the giant grinder, he quickly pulls Izzy out of the grinder when she starts fooling around and almost falls into the chute. Later, as they are sliding down the massive mountainside, he sits on the back of their "sled" and steers by using a long stick as a rudder. In the dancing challenge, Alejandro steps up to the plate, along with Owen and Noah, as the dancers for his team. In the second half of the dancing challenge, when they are suspended high above the ground, he manages to easily knock Cody off the platform and makes it to the final four. He is up against Sierra. However, when he sees Heather get beaten up by LeShawna, to the point where she loses a tooth, he gives up, closing his eyes and spreading his arms out as a symbol of defeat, and lets Sierra knock him off so that he can be with Heather. However, he attempts to cover up his surrender by saying that he was "distracted" by the fight between the two girls. Prior to the elimination ceremony, Heather confronts him in the cafeteria, asking what is up with his flirting with LeShawna. In response, he flirts with her, saying that her missing tooth brings out the anger in her. She storms off in fury. Later, when LeShawna is voted off by Lindsay and DJ, she manages to hold onto the doorway after Chris pushes her. Alejandro then appears from behind one of the giant tiki statues. LeShawna says, "You!" before Alejandro blows her a kiss, and subsequently pushes her off the plane. At the beginning of The Am-AH-Zon Race, Owen accidentally punches Alejandro in the eye when he wakes up and thus he is forced to wear an eyepatch throughout the episode, earning the nickname "Pirate Pablo" from Heather. He along with the rest of his team take the left path in the amazon when the challenge begins and he is the first of Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot to make it across the river by ziplining across it with his belt. That night after his team is attacked by giant caterpillars, they take turns at night to stand guard and during Alejandro's turn Owen gets kidnapped by the caterpillars and he does nothing to defend him. At daybreak Alejandro says there's no time to make a head-count and he Tyler, Izzy and Noah go ahead without realizing they'd left Owen behind. When Chris doesn't allow them to continue without Owen, Alejandro goes to fetch him and retrieves Owen from inside a giant silk cocoon the caterpillars had locked him in. He then tries to blame Izzy, Tyler and Noah for leaving him and says that he was the only one who wanted to look for him, making him his only friend but Owen is not convinced. By the end of the episode his team ends up in second place again and he goes to see the elimination ceremony of Team Amazon and tries to "comfort" Heather by saying that if she gets eliminated she makes the game a whole lot easier for him. In the end nobody gets eliminated and Heather promises to destroy Alejandro after she destroys her team. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Alejandro helps Cody hide from Sierra (He even lets him share the Confessional). He then argues with Heather when she says his team is very unorganized. During the challenge, he tells Izzy that they are going up against Chef in finding the statue pieces to get her to look for them. He then tells Noah to retrieve the last piece that is behind security lasers. While assembling, Heather accuses him of mixing their statues' pieces, he does not help assemble the statue, but once Noah completes it, Alejandro notices that their statue (the armless Venus De Milo) has the David statue's arms. Alejandro is last seen laughing with Noah at Tyler during the Walk-Off challenge. In Newf Kids on the Rock, Alejandro and his team attempt to form an alliance with DJ. After being pushed out of the plane, he taunts Heather by telling her that she should have asked for the alliance with DJ before giving him the cushion. When he reaches the boat with his team, he tells Izzy to get Owen out of the water by using the net. After Izzy caught a lobster, Alejandro tells Owen not to eat it. Then Alejandro starts off Sea Shanty Mix. When his team reaches shore, he asks about the reward. When Chris reveals it was Heather shucking clams, he taunts Heather yet again. In the second part of the challenge, he deciphers Jerd's second phrase correctly. After DJ sees the Egyptian markings on the cod, he convinces him to kiss it. Before DJ kisses the cod, he also convinces Tyler to kiss the cod by telling him to imagine it is Lindsay. His team and Team Victory win the challenge. While eating the clam chowder, he discovers Owen's socks in it, which were put in there by Heather. In the confessional, he is seen brushing his teeth while ranting in Spanish. He then reveals that he drew the Egyptian symbol on the fish to manipulate DJ. ]In Jamaica Me Sweat, Alejandro is first seen relaxing in the First Class compartment. He notices that DJ has fallen for his trick to make him feel like his curse is lifted. In the confessional, he brags about how well his idea to paint the Egyptian symbol on the fish worked out. During the diving challenge, he taunts Heather by saying "You have nice form!" to get her to fall into the water instead of dive, which worked much to his amusement. He later dives in to save Gwen. During the bobsled challenge, Alejandro is paired with Tyler, and tells him to trust his instincts. In the final round, he reveals to DJ that he is still cursed, in order to end his continual success in the challenge. Alejandro also made one of the tracks crooked so when DJ went, his bobsled flew off the track and he lost the challenge. Alejandro brags once again about his success in the confessional. He then tells Tyler to put his headband over his eyes for the round, where he breaks the track behind him so DJ will crash. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, a clip of Alejandro shirtless and with his hair in a ponytail on a beach is shown, as a way to get the viewers to donate more money. A picture of him hanging by strings is shown in Sisters, which LeShawna cuts to make the picture fall. ]In I See London..., Alejandro is shown laying down on a bench in the economy class section. Alejandro, annoyed by his teammates, excuses himself and leaves the economy class section. In the confessional, Alejandro sighs and asks how many more episodes remain. Alejandro then enters the first-class compartment, where he sees Chef and Chris talking with a person that looks like "Jack the Ripper." Alejandro accidentally makes the door move and quickly hides after Chris asks Chef if he heard something. However, when he turns around, he sees the mysterious figure and screams, before the camera fades to black. At the end of the challenge, Alejandro is revealed to have heard Noah talking about his distrust in him, and recollects Noah's comparison of him to a slippery eel. Alejandro is supposedly responsible for his elimination, as he is seen smirking when Noah tells Owen to watch out for "eels." In Greece's Pieces, Alejandro is seen to have become good friends with Tyler after spending time with him stuck on the plane in the previous episode, much to Owen's worry. When he notices tension between Tyler and Duncan, he states he must find out what it is and use it to his advantage. When Chris is announcing the challenge Alejandro agrees with Courtney, pointing out that the Olympics were born in Greece, as opposed to Rome, Italy. When he notices tension between Duncan and Gwen he initially believes that Tyler and Gwen are secretly dating, but quickly abandons that idea. Suspicious of them, he spies on them while they sing Greek Mix, and learns that Tyler saw the two of them kiss. In the final round, Alejandro competes against Heather in a hurdles race and, although he proves to be very flexible, loses, forcing a tiebreaker. Fearing that the challenge will be too close for comfort, he pressures Tyler into telling Courtney about Gwen and Duncan's kiss, which causes a brief delay, allowing Tyler to get a head start on the tie breaker. Despite the head start, Team Amazon wins yet again, sending Alejandro and the rest of his team to the Elimination Ceremony. Despite this, nobody from his team is eliminated, with Chris choosing to ignore the vote and eliminate an intern. In The Ex-Files, Alejandro, like everybody else, sees Courtney breaking up with Duncan. Unlike most of the contestants, he's one of the few not being upset by the situation (Owen saw it as a mayor score for Duncan, Heather was enjoying the moment and he saw it as a good chance). Being aware of Duncan as a strong player and Courtney's temperament, he manipulates her into getting back at Duncan and Gwen by flirting with Tyler. While the jet was being attacked by the aliens, Alejandro reveals he hypnotized Owen to snap out of his Flying fear, winning a bet with Duncan, stating in the confessional that he learned how to do it from his uncle Julio and that he gave Owen another trigger. During the challenge, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot follows Duncan's plan of trespassing the laser area by throwing rocks. While him and Tyler succeed (although Tyler hits a cactus), Owen gets a blast and gets into the other side where he's captured by the security system. While Tyler climbs over the electric gate, Duncan and him get through the open door. Alejandro goes with Tyler to look for an artifact, encountering two aliens and being attacked by them. When Duncan arrives, he accepted to not vote Duncan off in exchange of his help with the alien. After releasing Owen from the machine, Alejandro gets annoyed by his over-reaction and activates Owen's hypnosis by saying "Revenge", which causes Owen to give himself a mega-wedgie over his head and sing "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" (for Duncan's total amusement). Before arriving to Chris with the alien, Tyler gets caught by one of the mines, killing the alien and their winning chances in the process. Alejandro looks the most angry out of them. At the elimination ceremony, Tyler gets the Drop of Shame, due to him failing the challenge and Alejandro voting him off after promising not to vote for Duncan. Him and Duncan smile when Courtney swears revenge at Duncan and Gwen, while Owen starts dancing again. In Picnic at Hanging Dork, Owen tellsDuncan about Alejandro scoring on Bridgette and LeShawna, to which Alejandro quickly acts like he didn't mean to involve them, but still Duncan is impressed by that. Then both of them plan of getting rid of Courtney by messing up with her, when in reality Alejandro knows it will eventually backfire Duncan. Alejandro starts flirting with Courtney while Duncan pretends to be affected by this, but even Gwen is believing it. During the challenge, Alejandro has no problem in controlling his emu, while helping Courtney and flirts more with her, making Heather suspicious at him again. It's when Heather starts to flirt with Duncan, that Alejandro starts to feel insecure about Heather's flirting with Duncan. Still getting closer to Courtney, she agrees into letting the other team win, surprising Alejandro greatly. Eventually Alejandro and Duncan manage to find the sheep with the team's logo and win the challenge, although not with the results Duncan expected, as Gwen took the Drop of Shame. ]In Sweden Sour, Alejandro is first seen flirting with Courtney. He gets cookies from first class and gives one to her. Heather was jealous and tried to get him to look at her butt by saying that there is gum on it but he still pays attention to Courtney. During the boat, building challenge he calls Owen a "stupid genius" when he inadvertently discovers that they were supposed to be building a boat. When he tells Owen not to say what they are building but that is when Owen actually discovers it and blurts it out. He then sings in We Built Gwen's Face. He nominates Owen for the captain but regrets it quickly. Heather confronts him about flirting with Courtney and he says Heather is the only girl he wants to look at. He then holds her head and it appears as if they are about to kiss, but Chris interrupts them. He is last seen telling Heather to vote Courtney off. In Niagara Brawls, Alejandro's main goal is to eliminate Owen. For the wedding challenge, Sierra is partnered with him at first, but goes insane because she wants Cody. Heather then accepts him as her partner, prompting jealously from Blaineley and Courtney. Throughout the episode, he persuades Heather, Duncan, and Sierra to vote Owen off, and in the end, succeeds. In Chinese Fake-Out Alejandro is first seen trying to explain to Heather why he is helping Sierra. During the first challenge, in an attempt to get on Duncan's good side, he lets him use the bike. He uses the skateboard instead. He qualifies for the next challenge, which is an eating contest. It is revealed that he has a weak stomach, so Courtney, who did not qualify, secretly eats his food for him. Heather realizes this, and she has Chris put a stop to it, causing Alejandro to vomit. During the elimination ceremony, just before Blaineley jumps off the plane, she reveals a few secrets. She tells Heather and Alejandro to "give it up and make out already." ]In African Lying Safari, he spends much of the episode trying to deny his attraction to Heather, despite talking in unison with her several times. He does well in the soccer portion of the first challenge, but is not as skilled at breaking open his gourd. He manages to steal Heather's tranquilizer balls when she decides to go off on her own, and aligns himself with Duncan to catch Ezekiel. Duncan and Alejandro end up sinking in quicksand, but get pulled out by Ezekiel. During the song, he mostly mocks Heather for her attempt to work alone. He comes up with a plan to distract Duncan, something more devious than even Heather would do. The plan works, though, and he captures Ezekiel, sacrificing Duncan in the process. He hugs Heather briefly, before turning awkward in front of Chris. For winning the challenge, he invites Cody up to first class, in an attempt to break the Cody-Sierra friendship. ]In Rapa Phooey!, Alejandro gives Cody a cart filled with sugar and sweets in order to gain his loyalty, which works. During the first part of the challenge, Cody helps Alejandro in return, by offering to carry their eggs together in his basket. In the cave, their eggs are crushed. They have to venture all the way back outside to find more. In the end, Alejandro loses the condor nest challenge to Heather. In Awwwwww Drumheller, Alejandro builds a model dinosaur out of authentic dinosaur bones called, the "Allosaurus". He had the least votes for his dinosaur, so he had to dig for oil barrels with his hands. He becomes frustrated with Heather when she makes fun of his misfortune, and even yells at her, which causes her to back away. After Heather got caught under a rock, he had to decide whether to help her out or not. After singing [[This Is How We Will End It]], Alejandro helps Heather out and makes her promise not to vote him off. At the elimination ceremony, Alejandro was supposed to get eliminated, but since Sierra blew up the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, Chris eliminated her instead of Alejandro. After seeing Heather run to throw the passports in the fire, Alejandro picked them up and saw that Heather did vote for him, and will make sure Heather pays for it. ]In Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, he states that Heather makes him lose focus which causes him to start talking about Heather's ears and hair. He then slaps himself in order to focus and is later seen slapping himself over and over again. During the song I'm Gonna Make It, he fights with Heather and is pushed off a train falling behind everyone else. he is about to be eliminated when his boat is launched into the air, crashing into Cody's which allows him to have a tiebreaker for a position in the final two. In Hawaiian Punch, Alejandro has to fight Cody in a tiebreaker and easily wins, launching Cody into a shark-infested lake, which causes the peanut gallery to dislike Alejandro even more. He is extremely glad that the peanut gallery will not be voting for the winner, and is happy that there will be a challenge instead. He chooses Courtney and Tyler to assist him for the final challenge, but since Tyler was knocked out, he picks Lindsay instead. He keeps a lead against Heather throughout most of the final challenge, having less difficulty going through the obstacle course than she does. In the end, he is sure he is about to win and confronts Heather when she arrives. He admits his attraction towards Heather and they kiss, only to have Heather knee him in the groin and push him down the volcano on an ice cube. When the volcano erupts, Alejandro is trampled by the cast as they run away, and is then covered in molten lava from the active volcano. Following the ending credits, Chris and Chef rebuild Alejandro as a robot (parodying a Star Wars scene), similar to "The Drama Machine" from 'Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special and Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water to make him sign release forms until he can get the proper treatment. He asks if the million dollars is safe to which Chris informs him it was destroyed. Alejandro reacts to this by yelling, and Chris chuckles, before calling him a spaz, thus ending the episode. Trivia *Alejandro is one of two characters to have worn an eyepatch. The other being Chris McLean. *Like the other antagonists, Alejandro left his season with payback for his actions, in this case, he was left severely burned after being covered in lava, and being ran over by all of the contestants. This is likely the worst fate that has ever happened to an antagonist, or any overall contestant. **He and Heather both ended up nearly bald at the end of their runs on the seasons they were the main antagonist. *Alejandro's last name is Burromuerto, as revealed in Slap Slap Revolution. (Burromuerto means dead donkey in Spanish) **This makes him the fourth contestant on the show to have his last name revealed. The first was Harold in One Flu Over the Cuckoos, the second was Cody in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 by Sierra, and the third was Blaineley in two aftermaths, even though their full names were revealed rather than just their last name. *As revealed in the Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Alejandro knows how to drive. *Alejandro is one of the six contestants only to appear in one season as a contestant so far, the others being Blaineley, Eva, Katie, Sadie and Sierra. **Alejandro is the only male to compete in only one season. *Alejandro, Ezekiel, and Sierra are the only three contestants to use the confessional in a season they did not compete in. *In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Alejandro is shown to have visible abs. This makes him one of six characters to have visible abs, along with Geoff, Justin, DJ, Chris, and Chef. *Alejandro is one of the three new coming contestants to Total Drama. He first competed in Total Drama World Tour, along with the other two newcomers, Sierra and Blaineley. *Alejandro is one of the few males to have facial hair, along with Harold, Duncan, Ezekiel, DJ, Chris McLean, and Chef Hatchet. *Alejandro, along with Eva, Geoff, and Sadie, have only been on one team. *Alejandro is the first contestant in Total Drama World Tour to swear, and the first to swear in a different language. **This makes him one of the few contestants to swear. The others being DJ, Izzy, Courtney, Lindsay, Owen, Duncan, and Heather. *Alejandro was the first contestant to be put on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. *In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Alejandro reveals that he has an IQ of at least 163. This makes him the second person to reveal his IQ on the show, after Izzy. *Alejandro is somewhat similar to Justin, due to both having flirted with multiple female characters on the show to get their way. They both also like to show off their chests and are also antagonists. Both also look similar, as they both have long, dark hair, tanned skin, and wear shirts that expose parts of their chest. **Ironically, both have been kicked off the show in the same way with Justin's attraction towards Courtney and Alejandro's towards Heather. Interestingly, both of them similarly ended up the same way with both of their bodies horribly disfigured. *Alejandro can speak three languages. They are English, Spanish, and Japanese. **This makes him the third contestant who is known to speak multiple languages. The first is Ezekiel (in his biography) and the second is Harold. *He was the second person in Total Drama World Tour to name an animal. Izzy was the first. *Alejandro is the first person to reveal his ethnicity on the show. *In Chomp Sewey, Alejandro is shown to be able to play the accordion. He is also shown playing it in Newf Kids on the Rock, during Sea Shanty Mix. *As of Hawaiian Punch, Alejandro has started off the most amount of songs in Total Drama World Tour, seven to be exact. **These songs are Lovin' Time, it's reprise, Rowin' Time, Sea Shanty Mix, Condor, This Is How We Will End It, I'm Gonna Make It, and Versus. *Alejandro is responsible for more eliminations than any other contestant in the series, even more so than Heather. **He played a role in eliminating Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Owen, Blaineley Courtney, Duncan, and Cody. **Of the contestants he eliminated, only Owen, Courtney and Duncan are unaware of his direct meddling, though Duncan correctly suspects him. **Thus, the only Total Drama World Tour contestants who were not eliminated by Alejandro, either directly or indirectly, are Ezekiel, Lindsay, Izzy, Gwen, and Sierra. **Thus, with the exception of Ezekiel, every male contestant in Total Drama World Tour was eliminated by Alejandro. This is especially ironic, since Alejandro's tactics generally involve the manipulation of women rather than men. *Alejandro, along with Lindsay, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Heather, Justin, Cody and Sierra have all gotten swollen eyes at some point in the series. *Alejandro is currently the only contestant to have attended another team's elimination ceremony twice (besides Gwen), and one out of four contestants to do so overall, the others being Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney. *Alejandro along with Lindsay and Gwen are the only contestants on the show to wear boots. *Alejandro is the second contestant to purposely endanger another contestant's life, the first being Courtney, who was willing to let DJ, Tyler, Owen, and Cody fall to their deaths from a hot air balloon. *Alejandro makes his first appearance in his swimwear in Jamaica Me Sweat. **Currently, he is the only male who wears a speedo instead of swimming trunks. *Alejandro's antagonistic behavior is unique in comparison to all of the previous antagonists, as he is subtle and is known to eliminate those who have knowledge of his true nature, thus prolonging his involvement in the game. **The only exception to this is Heather, who was fully aware of his true nature, and who ironically won Total Drama World Tour. **His behavior is very similar to Russell Hantz's behavior in Survivor. *Alejandro is one of the two antagonists who have been the highest ranking member of their team, the other being Heather from Team Amazon. *As revealed in Rapa Phooey!, Alejandro is six feet tall. He is the only contestant to have his height revealed. *In Hawaiian Punch, it is revealed that he hates being called "Al", because his older brother José taunts him with that name. This explains his reactions when Owen calls him that. *Alejandro is the fourth and last person so far to lose his hair in the Total Drama series, after Heather, Sierra, and Ezekiel. *Alejandro is one of the four contestants to be in a double elimination, but did not leave sat the same time as he left after Cody in Hawaiian Punch. **The other two being Izzy and DJ in Jamaica Me Sweat. ** Category:Firey Red